Information
by Rymwho
Summary: Paige guardaba preciada información sobre "A" así que Spencer y Emily tenían que hacer todo lo posible para conseguirlo incluso si deben ofrecerse. G!P Paige


En alguna habitación ubicado dentro del campus de la Universidad de Stanford se encontraban tres jóvenes mujeres, dos de ellas se movían por todo el lugar en busca de algo sospechoso mientras que la otra joven soltaba un suspiro cansado cuando revisaban sus cosas. Hubo cosas que se negaban morir al parecer.

Paige McCullers, a pesar de que no le gustaba que revisaran sus cosas aún así tenía que ser servicial con sus visitantes. —¿Se les ofrece algo de tomar? —Preguntó sentándose en uno de sus sillones observando a sus amigas con sus ojos oscuros. Cuando salió del edificio donde tomaba una de sus clases se sorprendió de ver nada mas y nada menos que Emily Fields y Spencer Hastings esperándola. Sintió como su corazón latió fuertemente ya que no esperaba verlas nuevamente y menos a su ex.

Se daba una ligera idea del porque estaban ahí…fueron años desde que se llevó sus secretos.

Las mujeres nombradas negaron al unísono. Entonces la residente de Stanford decidió preguntar.

—Muy bien… entonces ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Emily y Spencer no respondieron de inmediato. Ambas se vieron como si discutieran en silencio haciendo que Paige se desconcertara por el secretismo.

—Veras… —comenzó Emily—. Tenemos nueva información y material para atrapar a "A". La información que tenemos es esencial para su captu-

Paige interrumpió de forma abrupta a la morena —¿¡"A!? —Se levantó del sofá sin creer lo que estaba escuchando—. ¡Increíble! ¡Hace como cuatro años me fui ¿¡y no han podido atraparla!?

Spencer ignoro los gritos de Paige y prosiguió lo de Emily —Bueno, Hay nueva información que ha surgido y venimos investigar a…este lugar.

La castaña mas joven se dejó caer nuevamente al sillón y se talló la cara con sus manos con frustración. El tema de "A" fue algo que la frustra ya que a pesar desde que llego a Stanford no hubo señales de la 'sombra' la verdad es sentía cierto temor de que la atrapara en california. —Interesante ¿Dónde van a encontrar esa información? ¿Esta en algún punto de California? —Claro que saben donde esta la información, es una tonta.

—Ya lo encontramos —Responde Emily lanzándole una mirada seria a su ex—. Tu eres nuestra información.

Estaba jodida. —¿Yo?

Spencer la miró severamente y se cruzo los brazos —No te hagas tonta, Paige. —Se acercó un poco a la castaña que la miraba con una expresión de cierto enojo y no sabe si es por el insulto o sino porque la atraparon.

Emily no esperó a que la castaña contestara y decidió apuñalarla con la verdad: —Sabemos que fuiste parte de "A". Pero no cualquier miembro sino su sombra, una sombra muy importante que orquestó tareas en su nombre.

Paige miró con completa sorpresa a ambas mujeres que la veían sin expresión alguna, trató de defenderse o decir algo y sencillamente no pudo encontrar su voz ¡ni puede pensar en algo! Su silencio decía muchas cosas. No comprende de como la pudieron atrapar ya que todo en ese tiempo pensó que había eliminado sus huellas y rastro lejos de cualquier cosa que la conectaran con "A".

Mientras que Paige estaba procesando todo Spencer veía a su antigua rival con cierta satisfacción ya que podía 'presumir' el hecho de que siempre tuvo razón sobre las suposiciones que la vinculaban con "A", sabe que, aunque Paige McCullers fuera muy inteligente, seguía siendo torpe en varias cosas y eso le permitió en con el tiempo.

—Es el pasado…h-hay cosas de lo que me arrepiento y eso ha sido lastimarlas a las cuatro, pero mi posición nunca fue la adecuada desde que "A" apareció.

—¿Nos ayudaras? —pidió amablemente Emily con la esperanza de que su ex le soltara toda la información para que la pesadilla que han estado viviendo por varios largos años finalmente se acabe y puedan descansar en paz.

—No. Dijo Paige —Es hora de que entiendan de que "A" ya no es mi problema. —Se levanta del sillón para encarar a ambas mujeres—. Estoy haciendo una vida lejos del drama de "A" y soy feliz por ello ¿en serio pretenden hacer que regrese? No gracias.

Emily tomó las manos de la castaña y la empujo suavemente al sillón para que la chica se sentara para proseguir con el plan —Por favor… —Rogó la morena y sin que Paige lo esperara Emily se sentó en su regazo haciendo que abriera los ojos de sorpresa. La bella morena trato de besar a su ex pero esta aparto su rostro claramente confundida por sus acciones, al fondo escucho la risa de Spencer.

—Emily ¿Qué haces?

Emily no contesto de inmediato. Ella quiere sacar la información de la castaña, pero si no lo pudo convencer con un método tradicional… entonces lo haría con un método que por supuesto todos disfrutarían en especial Paige.

—¿Qué? —pregunto con inocencia— ¿Acaso tu ex ya no tiene derecho a extrañarte?— Pasa sus dejos por su fuerte mandíbula, un ligero toque que haría sensible a la mujer debajo de ella. Entonces volteo para ver a Spencer que estaba parada y la miró con una divertida sonrisa —¿Me puedes ayudar, Spens?

Paige trago saliva con nerviosismo al ver como Spencer se sentaba a su lado tocando sus brazos tonificado haciendo que su respiración se enganchara. Gimió cuando su sangre comenzó a irse hacia el sur.

—Escuchame atentamente, Cariño… —La morena en su regazo agarro la cabeza de Paige para obligar que la mirara—. Puedes recibir muchas cosas en estos momentos… —se molió contra la ingle de la castaña y una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando en los pantalones de su ex se formaba el característico bulto—. Si nos dices lo que queremos saber.

"Mierda!" gimió Paige en silencio cerrando fuertemente los ojos tratando de evitar agarrar las caderas de Emily y follarla sin sentido en esos momentos.

Emily siguió moliendo contra la castaña y comenzó a depositar suaves besos en la garganta temblorosa. Paige estaba tratando tan duro de no soltar un gemido que no notó como la mano traviesa de la castaña mas alta jugaba se paseaba por su vientre hasta llegar al sur tocando la protuberancia que sobresalía en sus pantalones cortos. Paige se veía muy tentada en tomar a las dos hermosas mujeres y darles el 'amor' que pedían a cambio de información ¿valía la pena arriesgarse?

Emily miró con cierta diversión de como Paige luchaba contra si misma y sus impulsos, es lo que siempre le ha gustado.

Emily se quito del regazo de la castaña observando con fascinación la erección que se ocultaba dentro de los pantalones de su ex. Spencer sin decir nada y sin perder el tiempo desabrochó el cinturón y bajo rápidamente los pantalones de la castaña dejándola únicamente en bóxer gris y ambas mujeres vieron el contorno de la polla donde la punta se mostraba fuera de estos.

Paige regresó a la realidad miró a ambas mujeres con sudor en su rostro y con la lujuria marcada y entonces vio como sus amigas estaban completamente desnudas. Dios ¡eran la cosa mas hermosa que ha visto! Envidiaba el hecho de que sus amigas tuvieran un cuerpo bien definido, belleza extrema que solo le provocaba quererlas tumbarlas y follarlas sin sentido.

Emily miro expectantemente a Paige por unos segundos antes de inclinarse contra la castaña y tomar sus dulces labios para un beso lento pero cargado de deseo mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior para pedir su entrada. Spencer sonrió por su amiga arrodillándose en el suelo entre las piernas de la castaña menor que seguía perdida en el beso. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que la universitaria perdiera sus pensamientos y derramara los sucios secretos que ocultaba.

Spencer tomó el elástico de los calzoncillos de su amiga y los bajo lentamente hasta que la erección salió al aíre completamente duro y listo de usar con un poco de líquido seminal en la hendidura de la cabeza. Tomó con su mano el tronco del miembro y lo masturbo con suavidad de arriba hacia abajo escuchando los resoplidos de placer que fueron silenciados por la morena. Paige soltó los labios de Emily dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras que los inevitables gemidos salían de su garganta. Mientras tanto Emily sonrió con satisfacción y ayudo a que su ex saliera de su camisa y sostén dejando ver el abdomen tonificado y miró con deseo los bíceps que mejoraron con el paso del tiempo.

Paige dejo soltar un leve grito de placer cuando Spencer tomó el grueso miembro en su boca húmeda deslizando la áspera lengua por todo el miembro. Paige vio con un jadeo la maravillosa vista de tener a Spencer Hastings de rodillas chupando su miembro viril con sus mejillas ahuecando el grosor y llegando al fondo ¿Cómo llegaron a esto? ¡Ya ni ella lo recordaba! La imagen de tener a su rival rogando por ella provocaba que una presión familiar se acumulara en sus regiones inferiores que aumentaba con el paso de los segundos.

Paige intento avisar de su desenlace a su amiga pero fue nuevamente silenciada por los labios de Emily en su boca y segundos después dejo soltar un gemido cuando finalmente llego al orgasmo en la boca de Spencer que no hizo nada para apartarse del miembro.

Con la respiración más estable se apartó de la morena y miro a la chica de rodillas y se sonrojo profundamente al ver como se tragaba su semen sin objeción alguna y la vergüenza apareció disculpándose de inmediato. —Lo siento.

Escuchó la suave risa de Emily que hizo que su corazón se hinchara de la emoción.

—No te preocupes. —Dijo la morena tumbando a Paige por completo en el sillón y se sentó ahorcajada en el vientre plano de la castaña mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior cuando el miembro hinchado y duro rozó con su centro húmedo. Estaba a determinada a conseguir la información, pero eso no evitaba que iba a disfrutar del sexo casual con su ex.

Spencer quito los pantalones de Paige y observo con una ligera sonrisa cuando sus amigas se estaban conectando nuevamente. Recordó como Emily lloró cuando Paige la abandono en el aeropuerto y al verlas ahora de nuevo uniéndose la hacía feliz (pero a la vez caliente).

La morena levanto sus caderas y agarró el eje duro y se posiciono encima de este dónde la cabeza del miembro se froto con sus labios inferiores y su clítoris y dejo soltar un leve gemido placentero. Tomo una bocanada de aíre mientras descendía sobre el miembro apoyando sus manos en los pechos de su ex sintiéndose increíblemente llena.

Paige se mordió el labio tomando las caderas de Emily tratando de guiar el camino sin querer lastimar a su ex pero al sentir el interior tan caliente y apretado como lo recordaba se le hace complicado no perder la cordura.

Spencer vio la cara de satisfacción de sus amigas y comenzó a besar a Paige mientras sentía como Emily montaba el miembro lentamente. El beso con la castaña era sin duda excitante para Spencer y no porque fuera su rival o parte del enemigo sino porque la castaña emanaba cierto aíre de peligrosidad desconocida y también porque hay que se honestos la mujer simplemente se veía sexy. Se separo de los labios de Paige ganándose un quejido lastimoso y la mujer solamente le sonrió antes de levantarse poniéndose encima de la cabeza castaña.

Paige empujo con fuerza sus caderas hacia arriba llegando al fondo de Emily haciendo que esta soltara un grito de placer y entonces miro los pliegues húmedos de su rival con fascinación de que estaba húmedo. Mientras que Emily montaba su polla aumentando gradualmente la velocidad de los brincos, Paige pasó su lengua por los labios inferiores de su amiga recogiendo el néctar lujurioso que emanaba esta. Spencer soltó un gemido profundo cerrando los ojos sintiendo la maravillosa lengua de la mujer que estaba debajo de ella y tomó parte del cabello instando a que fuera mas profundo.

Emily cayo sobre el pecho de Paige con cansancio y con la respiración agitada dejando que su ex hiciera el resto del trabajo; Paige rodeo con sus brazos la espalda desnuda de la morena y con fuerza empezó a embestir a la pobre chica en sus brazos sacándole pequeños chillidos satisfacción de la morena que tenía la boca abierta.

Paige siguió con las embestidas contra Emily y su lengua seguía dándole tratamiento al coño de Spencer penetrándola ligeramente, entonces, sintió como presión característica se formaba nuevamente en sus partes inferiores y a juzgar de como las paredes interiores de Emily no dejaban de asfixiar su miembro supuso que ya estaba cerca. Dio una estocada final llegando finalmente al orgasmo permitiéndose correr dentro de la morena soltando un grito final mientras la llenaba de su semen.

—¡AHHH! —Gritó Emily de placer mientras que el miembro hinchado que estaba dentro de ella la llenaba del preciado líquido y segundos después ella llego al orgasmo corriéndose sobre el miembro cayendo rendida.

Spencer murmuró algo inaudible pero al escuchar de como sus amigas llegaban al clímax hizo que algo en su interior retumbara y llego también al orgasmo corriéndose en la cara de la castaña que bebió justamente y sin decir nada.

—¿Cansada, McCullers? —Se burlo Spencer con una sonrisa quitándose de su amiga.

Paige soltó un ligero resoplido molesto y con cuidado quitó a una Emily inconsciente de ella dejándola suavemente en el sillón. Miró a Spencer que tenía una mirada consumida por el deseo.

—Ya quisieras, Hastings. —Se sentó en el sillón y palmeo en su pierna invitando a Spencer que se sentara en su regazo cuando la castaña más alta se sentó en su regazo dándole la espalda acaricio con sus manos los pechos perfectos.

Así estuvieron por varios segundos antes de acostar a Spencer sobre el sillón boca abajo con su pecho en la suave tela mientras que su lindo culo estaba en el aíre mostrando los dos globos perfectos y los labios hinchados. Paige tomo su miembro y coloco la cabeza hinchada en los labios inferiores y lentitud comenzó a penetrar a la mujer mas grande, notó cierta tensión en el cuerpo y deposito suaves besos en la espalda mientras sigue penetrándola hasta que finalmente llego hasta el fondo.

Tomó las caderas anchas saliendo completamente y entró nuevamente sacándole un gemido.

—Me pregunto que le habrá ocurrido a la temible Spencer Hastings—. Comenzó la castaña menor con una ligera sonrisa— Tomando la polla del enemigo como una gran campeona.

Spencer la miró sobre su hombro con una expresión de enojo y reto.

—No creas que eres especial, McCullers —Comentó la castaña tratando de que no le saliera un gemido—. No eres la única persona que me he follado.

—Oh. —Entonces aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas haciendo que la cabeza de Spencer cayera hacia adelante enterrando su cara en el suave material para amortiguar sus gemidos—. Admítelo, Hastings. quieres que te deje como a Emily… follarte hasta que no sientas tus piernas ¿es lo que deseas? —Pregunta con burla—. ¿Quieres que llene tu hermoso coño de mi semen?.

Paige apretó su agarre de la cintura de Spencer y cambió su ritmo rápido a uno mas profundo con estocadas poderosas haciendo que la cabeza de su polla se frotara contra las paredes y llegando a un suave musculo en su interior haciendo finalmente gritar a Spencer. La habitación se llenó de los sonidos de bofetadas húmedas de piel contra piel mientras que la castaña mas grande trataba de amortiguar sus gritos con el cojín del sillón cuando su rival aumento el poder de las embestidas.

Paige mantuvo quieta las caderas de Spencer y con una estocada final llegó al orgasmo permitiendo que su esencia fuera liberada dentro de la mujer mas grande que soltó un sonoro gemido llegando igualmente al orgasmo.

Dejó a Spencer rendida en su sillón junto a Emily y se marchó a su habitación para darse una ducha. Dentro de la ducha pensó en que acaba de tener sexo con su exnovia y luego se folló a su antigua rival prometiendo a cambio la información necesaria para finalmente detener a "A" que pondría en riesgo su seguridad.

—Se me olvidó ponerme un condón…joder. —murmuró pegando su frente contra la baldosa.

* * *

En algún punto se quedo dormida en su cama y al despertar unas horas después se encontró con la sorpresa de que sus muñecas fueron atadas a los postes de su cama y entonces se topo con las miradas intensas de Spencer y Emily que estaban vestidas.

Ambas chicas no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron a sacarle toda la información con historias y un montón de preguntas y cuando terminaron de anotar lo esencial tuvieron de nuevo sexo con una pobre Paige que no se podía liberar de las ataduras.

* * *

Tiempo después Spencer y Emily estaban a fuera de la residencia de Stanford esperando un Taxi para que las llevara al aeropuerto.

—Conseguimos muchas cosas ¿no crees? —preguntó Spencer dándole un pequeño sorbo a su café (cortesía de Paige).

—Es correcto —Respondió Emily revisando la aplicación del Taxi viendo como el pequeño icono se movía en su pantalla y se aproximaba a su ubicación.

—¿Le acabamos de dar falsas expectativas?

—No. Pronto vendremos de nuevo y podremos divertirnos un rato.

—Me siento llena, si sabes a lo que me refiero —Le lanza un guiño a su amiga que solo pudo sonrojarse—. Pero hablando en serio debemos conseguir la pastilla del día después o si no dentro de unas semanas tendremos pequeños tiburones en nuestros vientres.

El Taxi finalmente llego y antes de que Emily entrara le dijo a su amiga: —Esa idea no suena tan mal…

—¿Emily? —Preguntó Spencer confundida.

* * *

_**A/N: Siganme en Twitter como Rymwho o en Ao3 como Rymwho xdd**_


End file.
